


He's just a cutie, I'M NOT A FOODIE!!!

by Lemon_Petal



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gream - Freeform, M/M, dreamjustlikeshotguys, dreamnotfound, george is a foodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Petal/pseuds/Lemon_Petal
Summary: Gogy is hungry for some snacks, luckily there's a really hot one manning the check-out counter.
Relationships: Clay / George, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Gream - Freeform - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	He's just a cutie, I'M NOT A FOODIE!!!

George huffed to himself as he walked briskly down the isles of the gray and white tiled floor. Sure, he was 24 and still living with his parents, so what? Sure, he couldn’t drive and-Sure! He was painfully single! What of it?! He had a bunch of supportive fans to get him through each day. And- well, his takis, canned peaches and Doritos...and yogurt...-and ice cream- look, George liked to snack a lot okay? And, well, he couldn’t help it if an awful case of the munchies had snuck up on him unaware while he was streaming. And it wasn’t his fault that he’d forgotten to go out last week for more post-stream/anytime snacks. And now, now that the gods had simultaneously blessed and cursed his fucking gay ass he wasn’t sure he really was an atheist anymore. So yeah. Right there manning the check out was the hottest guy he’d ever seen. And damn, how can someone look so good in a face mask. Is that even possible? And wow, how embarrassing would it be for George to walk up to hot guy with his basket full of takis, Cinnamon buns, caprisun, slim Jims and yogurt and tell him that no, it’s actually not for a party. I’m going to eat all of this myself. 

The hot guy was chuckling to himself, shit. His laugh was like music-and- wait, is that a teakettle??? Okay so maybe his laugh was just hilariously adorable. But his creamy and soft looking dirty blonde hair and the soft specks of freckles adoring his smoothly carved cheeks. Damn. Don’t even talk to George about hot guy’s eyes. They were so gold it was entrancing. George was mesmerized. He wanted to see what was under that white smiley faced mask. He wanted to run his fingers along hot guy’s sexy jawline and press his knuckles to his lips. And- “woah, George, take me out to dinner first!” He froze, entire face devoid of emotion as he stared at the hot guy behind the counter who was, quite honestly going to pass out from laughing that stupid cute ass wheezing laugh. He could feel the burn spread slowly across his cheeks like a quickly spreading wildfire, doomed to kill everything in a five mile radius. Shit. How much of this has been spoken aloud. 

“More t-than you think-“ another long wheeze, “Georgie.” If George could have chosen the exact moment of his death. It would be now. Staring at the hottest guy he’d ever seen, snacks in hand. It wasn’t the worst possible death. And if George grabbed all his snacks up and made a mad dash for the door, well hey, at least he payed. He was sure hot guy would appreciate the free takis left behind in his state of horror.  
It was only when he got to his apartment that the horror truly set in, he grasped at his receipt cursing himself and his embarrassing appetite. He came to the realization that hot guy was a great salesman as he’d somehow ended up buying more than what he came to the counter with, oh well, at least canned black olives were edible. Then came the regret, sure George had the body of a model, but if he kept this diet up he probably wouldn’t. It was only after he had questioned his entire life up to this point when he had notice the hastily scrawled ink on the back of his receipt. “Clay, ###-###-####, wanna see a movie sometime? I’ve heard they have great snacks there. For the record, I think you’re cute too.” Oh. Well god he was fucked.


End file.
